(Forced) Confession
by Arisu Ral
Summary: Hotaru makes a plan to make Mikan and Natsume confess to each other ! But, would it turn out as planned ?


**Chapter 1**

**Realization**

It was a cold winter morning when Mikan visited Hotaru's laboratory to— as always — interrupt Hotaru -er, I mean, discuss something important, to Mikan, at least. Mikan had always known that Hotaru would probably in her lab when she's not in her dormitory room, and so, she barged inside Hotaru's working room with a blushing expression and rushed to Hotaru's side with her arms reached outward, as if she wanted to hug her.

"HOTARUUUU !" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Of course, even Hotaru—who was superbly engrossed with her project, with headphones on and volume up— would be able to hear it. She turned to look at Mikan with her same cold expression as always.

"You know what, you know what ! Listen to m-"

**BAKAN ! BAKAN ! BAKAN !**

Just before she was able to talk to Hotaru, Hotaru immediately took out the Moron Gun and silenced her with it. Mikan fell to the ground with a thud, but she was still able to rise and sit on the ground. And, the daily routine would be that Mikan will shout and blabber at how could Hotaru do that stuff to her, and etc. etc.

Hotaru, however, wasn't listening to Mikan's whining. She examined Mikan's face thoroughly. _"She seemed a bit…..confused ? No, that's not quite it…."_ Hotaru mused to herself. _"She was blushing just a while ago before I hit her with the gun. Blushing and a confused expression….?"_

"Ah." A lightbulb just appeared at Hotaru's thoughts.

"AND I EVEN THOUGHT THA- hey, Hotaru, are you listening to me ?! Geez ! How could you-

"You're troubled again, aren't you ? _About Natsume_." Hotaru voiced out, seemingly emphasizing the last two words, with a blank look at her face. She was internally grinning, though.

"W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ?! O-OF COURSE NOT ! AHAHAHAHA !" Mikan said with a tense expression.

"You're lying."

"I am not lying !"

"Yes you are."

"Am not !"

"Just tell the truth, dummy." **BAKAN** **!** Hotaru hit her once with a Moron Gun again. However, this time, Mikan didn't rant nor sob about how it hurt. She kept silent.

"I knew it." Hotaru said while she gazed at Mikan, then turned away to face the computer. She was currently doing her new project. It was a bit complicated, so she would have liked it better if no people interrupted her. But, if it's with Mikan, she can make an exception.

Finally, Mikan started speaking up. "You know, Hotaru, at first I really thought that Natsume was a bad guy. He always teases me, make fun of everything I do, and he always calls me names…But, I found out not too long ago that he was really a nice guy…Even though he seems cold and hard-to-approach on the outside, he really has a warm and caring heart on the inside…." After saying that, Mikan started to blush.

"And then ?" Hotaru said, while still looking at the computer and typing a professional-grade coding which Mikan didn't notice.

"….Recently, whenever I see him, my heartbeat goes faster and my face feels hot, even though I don't have a fever…." Mikan said while looking at the ground.

"Hmm…" Hotaru replied as if she wasn't interested.

"And whenever our eyes meet, I turn my gaze to the other side unconsciously….." Mikan continued.

"Eh…"

"When he talks to me, I can't reply properly, not like how I used to…..Just like a while ago at the Central Town…."

"….."

"Hey, are you listening….?"

"I know what that feeling is." Hotaru said, as if she knew what Mikan's question from the beginning was.

"Really ?!" Mikan faced Hotaru with her sparkling eyes and full of expectations. "If I know what this is, then it would be much more easier to clear these thoughts of mine ! Nee, nee, what is it, Hotaru ?"

"Its….**L.O.V.E.**" Hotaru faced Mikan with a slow-motion effect and a big grin creeping up her face.

"L-L-L-Love…..?"

* * *

Author's notes :

Edited : I actually forgot to mention ! TTATT

Mikan and Hotaru is 16 by now, and Natsume and Ruka is 17. Go ahead and imagine them howevr you want~ xD

It's my first time writing, so I'm not quite sure of the quality...

Therefore, I would really love it if you review and tell me if I have anything wrong with the story ! \(OwO)

I have actually planned out the plot already, but I am too tired to write more, so I'll just divide it in chapters ! Probably there would only be 3 chapters in this story. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter ~!


End file.
